undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
UnderPolls
Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS One day, a war broke out between the two races The humans were victorious, and banished the monsters underground. After 30 years of monarchy, the people approached Asgore, and asked for a better system. Finally, a democracy was put in place. It's the elections. There are a bunch of candidates... but only one will become ruler of the underground! Who will win? To the polls! UnderPolls is a joke AU mocking the 2016 election of the US president. Anyone who wants- OC or canon- can run for president, however, only one will win! Otherwise, there are no differences from canon. Rules *You must gain permission from Yossipossi to post an OC on this page. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically Donald Trump's the 4rth one. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my wall. Yes, my wall. You can find it here. **You must say his/her HP, ATK, DEF, location, party, age, abilities, and (If they're not running) who they're voting for. **Asking for you OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *Please say on your OC submission "BUILD A WALL" if you read the rules. *If you want to create a new party, then simply name the party, it's goals, and promises. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' Characters Flowstein= Flowstien is a Green Party candidate. He appears friendly enough on the outside, but on the inside he's a cruel being that will stop at nothing to win. |-|Hilleriel= Hilliel came out of the RUINs when she heard about the elections. She wants to banish her husband, Billsgore, to the RUINs. She's a Democratic candidate. Her policies regarding humans are to protect them instead of killing them. |-|Bernie Sanster= Bernie Sanster is actually running as a joke- he never thought he'd make it this far. If they want to make him primary, he'll just drop our- thought nobody knows this. As far as Democrats are concerned, he's completely serious... |-|Papyrus= Papyrus is a Republican skeleton, but will still vote for his brother, unaware he means it as a joke... |-|Teddyne= Teddyne is a Republican fish running for president. She believes all humans are to be killed and taken to destroy the barrier. |-|Alphys= Alphys is a swing monster- she is going to vote on who she sees fit, not just one political. Currently, though, she is voting for MetTrump. |-|MetTrump= MetTrump is a Republican robot with an awesome hairdo. He believes that all humans should be banned from the Underground, and he plans on building a blockage at Mount Ebbot, to prevent "The illegal immigrants". |-|Billsgore= Currently not running, but is going to vote for MetTrump, simply because he doesn't want Hillariel- his former wife- to win. |-|Bryson= Bryson is a liberal candidate, not giving a fuck about who does what. While he leans a bit more towards Democratic, in the end he still doesn't give a shit. Unlike Bernie Sanster, he is running for real. While he's confident in his running abilities, he can sometimes be a bit of a nervous wreck, especially before debates, elections, or speeches, due to not being sure whether he should actually be running, due to being half-human. |-|Thera= Thera is a green party canidate, choosing it for... Well, quite obvious reasons. She is passionate about this election, though still can't get past her introvertedness. She only goes to political events that she's required to participate in, and has a nervous breakdown right before each and every one. |-|Ranch= Ranch is a member of the Communist Party, which wants to completely disband any sign of democracy. If Ranch were elected, his party would make him a dictator, giving him his power for life. Ranch believes that humans should go through a rigorous test to see if they are fit to enter the Underground. Ranch is currently trying to appeal to The Underground's less fortunate citizens by promising to distribute wealth evenly. |-|Slade= Slade is a strong standing Republican who often rants about how humans are the only problem with The Underground. Slade has stated several times that he will do whatever is needed in order to win. Slade believes that while all humans should be killed on sight, that there is no need to leave The Underground. Slade's strongest campaign point is to abolish the Royal Guard, and have them replaced with a fully functional police department. Parties Republicans= Republican Monsters believe that humans should be either exterminated or banned from the Underground. |-|Democrats= Democratic Monsters believe that humans should be welcomed into the Underground as civilians, and be allowed to live in harmony. |-|Liberals= The Liberal Party believes that all monsters and humans can do whatever they want, as long as it poses no harm to monster nor human. |-|Green= The Green party is very ecology oriented, and believes that rules should be in place that benefits monsters, humans, and the environment. |-|Communist= Based on the principles of communism Ranch learned from WOLF, The Communist Party believes that the democratic selection of a president should be abolished in favor of appointing a dictator for life. The Communist Party believes that wealth should be evenly distributed among The Underground's citizens. The Communist Party has no strong opinion on Humans, so candidates opinions vary. Gallery UnderPolls Hillariel.png|Hilleriel UnderPolls Sans.png|Bernie Sanster UnderPolls_Teddyne.png|Teddyne UnderPolls MetTrump.gif|MetTrump UnderPolls Billsgore.png|Billsgore Credits *Yossipossi - Page, Concept (Not the elections tho!) *colinsoucy - Star Spangled Banner Instrumental Category:AU Category:Jokes Category:RP AU